guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paragon
Image rights I do not believe we have rights to use the image. If we do, please post that info. Otherwise, the images need to be deleted from here. We can provide links to the GameSpot site that contains the image. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:16, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Offical Site now has pictures ... we should post those —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.53.240.75 • ) 16:29, July 18, 2006. :Our current GuildWiki:Image use policy says: "2. Do not use images taken from the Official site with the exception of those found in the fansite kits". Changes to that policy are now being discussed in the policy's discussion page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:37, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Rit Remake Seems like a remake of a Rit, just like the other seems like a remake of an Asn... I'll take that Suicide Health now. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:27, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :To me, it seems more like a remake of the ele. Except instead of making a damage class thats really better at playing support, Anet is explicitly making a support class. Wards Auras/Chants amirite? well actually, rits summon spirits and according to the description, this is more of a monk(woohoo!) as rits are like ranger(as spirits go) and monks(restoration). i do hope that this profession will be a real change and not just a Jr. version of an older profession :well, i doubt itll just be a copy of an older profession, as guild wars has never done this before, and thier are so many possabilities. id say they are closer to the ranger (throwing spears)/mo then a ritulist. ::To me it sounds a lot like a combination of Amazon (javelins), Paladin (auras) and Barbarian (warcries) from Diablo 2. In Guild Wars terms, I'm thinking Paragons are like a combination of Ranger (javelins) and Warrior (shouts). I suspect that chants are pretty much more powerful shouts with upkeep cost and a limit of only maintaining one at a time (you can't chant two things at once). -- Gordon Ecker 15:31, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::Bard. --Black Ark 15:50, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Let's see ... *checks SRD* ... yep, bards can use ranged weapons, and these guys look like bards with the serial numbers filed off. -- Gordon Ecker 18:23, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::::But with a lot more flavour and uniqueness than your standard "Bard". Fits the setting, in other terms. --Valentein 05:55, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::I'm also guessing that the whole Paragon-deal (shiny, shiny armour, shiny eyes, shiny everything) is to make it easier for players to digest. "Bard" is a very prevalent char-class in anything remotely RPG-based (I'm not looking for a discussion on whether or not GW is an RPG, thanks), but not a very glorious one. "Warrior/Bard", can you see that happening? "Warrior/Paragon" sounds good, though. --Black Ark 06:17, 20 July 2006 (CDT) I'll bet party-level chants, sort of like the bard singing in the back of an AD&D party... There is only one ranged physical attack profession in the game now anyway - the ranger. The only issue I have is - those spears had better not have an AMMO COUNT or I will drop the game outright. :P Kessel 05:59, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Bards? Paragons involve leadership skills, even the description says so. I'm more inclined to see this as a Marshall, from the Miniatures Handbook. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:20, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Sounds like ANet is having a second try to install a second common backline support class (after they more or less failed with Rts). --Xeeron 09:20, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure I'm making an unqualified assumption when I say that most players in PUGs believe only in a traditional tank-monk-heavy style party, and are generally unwilling to try new combinations. It also doesn't help that half the people playing the new stuff are not much good at it. (DC assassin without defensives, oh my!) I'm actually hoping they see some measure of success with the support classes so that perspectives of what makes a good party gradually change. Kessel 10:56, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :: i have a hard time beleiving that the rit failed, as thier is hardly a succesful hoh team that doesn't use one.Detraya fullvear :Not sure about it being a "second try"; that would imply they evaluated the Ritualists and tried again. When they in reality develop these chapters semi-concurrently. The Paragon design was more than likely thought of already when Factions shipped. -- 213.113.67.150 17:55, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::I have no idea that there are opinions around that Rits are a failure. And yea, developments go concurrently, so I doubt this was inspired by Rits not performing as expected. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:20, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Hex removal From the Gamespot Preview: :"The paragon isn't meant to be a frontline fighter. Instead, the paragon is best suited in a support role as a battle commander, capable of supporting teammates by throwing spears and using verbal chants and shouts that can boost the fighting abilities of those nearby. And the paragon's angelic nature isn't just aesthetic, as this profession's presence can help teammates resist hexes and other curses." It never explicitly says that they have hex removal skills. It that sounds more like they have some chant or aura that either either reduces hex duration on allies (sort of like Tranquility reduces enchantment duration), increases the energy cost of hexes or provides a percentage chance to interrupt hexes cast by enemies. I think they'll go with the first option. -- Gordon Ecker 18:44, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :no water from this stone. we don't know, no one outside of anet nightfall team knows, and they aren't talking to us. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:51, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::So a remake of a Warrior in Ranger armor and range? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:29, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::My guess? The primary attribute of the Paragon profession will be some kind of "Holiness" attribute, and the innate ability of that primary attribute will be that allies "in the area" (or adjacent or nearby), will gain +N% chance of resisting a hex. --Karlos 19:32, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::By "resisting" do you mean casting will fail or as in duration reduction? Just wondering. - 19:49, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Could be either. --Karlos 20:05, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::interesting, youd have at least one in eery party, to have a huge chance of making hexes fail. o, and holyness is already taken, unless holyness and divine favor are diferent. :P 12.226.181.40 :::::::Of course they are different. One is about how holy you are. The other is about how much the gods like you. Depending on the culture/religion, those can easily be completely disconnected issues. - 03:08, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Oh no. I foresee a huge problem here - because a Paragon with 16 ranks in that attribute reall IS Holier than Thou. I think the Hex-treatment might be the big thing for Paragons, yes. Although "holiness" sounds a bit crooked. "Angelic Vigor" or something would work better, although that does kind of sound like the Elonian alternative for Viagra. --Black Ark 03:57, 21 July 2006 (CDT) If this is true and we have to test if Paragons stack I'm going to break some necks around here. :P Kessel 06:54, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :oy, thats only.... what, 1000 hexes we have to cast? with a party of sayyy... 1, 2, 3 , and 4 of them? thats only 4000 hexes. Detraya fullvear if thats true, paragon will be a staple in the fabled: "Paragon solo summit farmer" build heh heh... Samurai snack 17:41, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Attribute Info The attribute info from User:roofle originated here: http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/gwn-pvppreview.php --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:32, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :that's right, and i did source it on the nightfall talk page. Also, why did you change the primary attribute even if you don't even know what the attributes are yourself? accordin to that page spear mastery is the primary. --roofle 12:35, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Ummm, I'm not the one who changed it. But it's a valid question to the person who did. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:37, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :::Wiseblade was the one who changed it. (See the history) If I would have to guess, I would say that Leadership is the primary too, but it's on the GW official site, so ... -- (talk) 12:46, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::::i can see leadership non-primary being a problem, since "Watch Yourself!" would be a major source of healing and energy for PvE W/P, but until ANet corrects it, or we have event proof, we can make no corrections. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:57, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::::the page got updated a while back to reflect leadership as the primary attribute after all. just posting this here for the record :) --roofle 21:27, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Shields The art on the Japanese version of the Nightfall PvP Preview information page depicts the Paragon with a spear and a shield. -- Gordon Ecker 05:41, 26 July 2006 (CDT) While this all still speculation, although it does make sense that they'd have a shield, I've never seen a depiction of a spear being thrown with two hands, I'd be super-psyched if spears were a one-handed ranged weapon.--KeeseroGuan 08:27, 26 July 2006 (CDT)